Confusões
by Watashinomori
Summary: SLASH! Tudo na vida de um adolescente é confuso. Principalmente quando o amor está em jogo.


**Confusões**

**N/A: **Uma fic que fiz com uma miga minha há muito tempo... ela pode estar meio ruinzinha, mas foi minha segunda slash perdoem!

Cedrico caminhava lentamente em direção ao campo de quadribol. Pensando se ele encontraria alguém "acidentalmente" no campo arrumando a sua vassoura. Ia recapitulando as informações, porém uma ainda ele não conseguira digerir: Olívio estava apaixonado por Katie Bell, artilheira do time da Grifinória. Foi pensando nisso que ele chegou ao campo. E quem estava lá...

- Ah, olá. Desculpe não sabia que você estava aí...

- Ahn? – Olívio havia se assustado.

O coração de Cedrico saltava em seu peito. Ele tinha a voz tão doce, tão macia que ele se sentia capaz de escutar a história da revolta dos duendes cem vezes sem se cansar se fosse Olívio que contasse.

Isso começara havia algumas semanas, num jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, a primeira derrota de Harry Potter. Mesmo tendo perdido Olívio o cumprimentara muito sinceramente, e isso deixara Cedrico extremamente desconfortável. Dias depois esse desconforto transformara-se em algo mais. Seu coração começava a pular toda vez que o encontrava nos corredores e logo Cedrico se deu conta do que era aquilo: era amor. Um amor estranho é claro, porém mais forte do que qualquer outro que ele já sentira e um dia viria a sentir na vida.

Voltando ao campo:

- Você está sozinho? – perguntou.

- Ah, olá Cedrico. Sim estou, quer sentar aqui?

Cedrico sentou-se, seus joelhos tremiam e seus membros não respondiam mais as suas ordens.

- O que aconteceu, Cedrico?

"Ele notou, ele notou o que eu sinto." Pensou Cedrico.

- Já sei, você deve estar apaixonado. Estou passando pelo mesmo problema.

- É, é verdade. – falou um pouco desanimado.

- E por quem é?

Cedrico sentiu sua face corar, seus joelhos tremeram com mais violência do que nunca. Então de repente um jogo contra Corvinal passou pela sua cabeça.

- Chang, Cho Chang.

- É, ela realmente é muito linda. – Olívio falou sem retirar os olhos da vassoura, e não percebeu que Cedrico o admirava. – Mas meu problema é diferente, a Kat é muito amiga minha. Tenho medo de me declarar e perder a amizade dela. A última coisa que eu quero é que ela se afaste de mim.

- Entendo... – ele desanimava cada vez mais. – Bom, já vou indo.

- Já? Tchau, mas por favor não conte a ninguém que eu gosto da Kat.

- Pode... deixar.

Cedrico estava no seu dormitório, mas não conseguia dormir, então resolveu descer e caminhar pelo castelo para espairecer. Estava caminhando em frente das escadarias de mármore e ouviu alguém resmungando.

- Droga, Snape vai me pagar assim que eu terminar a esc... AAAAAAAAAi CEDRICO! Você me assustou.. O que faz acordado a essa hora? – falou animada.

- Cho, fala baixo se não o Filch nos pega aqui, e vamos ficar o resto do ano limpando troféus ou as comadres da enfermaria.

- Ai que pessimismo. O que está martelando na sua linda cabecinha, você está com cara de quem será obrigado a dar um beijinho no Snape.

- Dá pra você falar sério uma vez na vida?

- Que graça isso vai ter, estressado?

- Ai. Bom, eu queria te contar uma coisa.

- Diz.

Cedrico respirou fundo. Conhecia a fama da sua amiga.

- Promete que não vai contar nem pro seu diário cor-de-rosa.

- COMO VOCÊ SABE A COR DO MEU DIÁRIO?

- Me segue.

Cedrico levou a menina para uma sala secreta onde poderia falar com ela sem o risco de alguém escutar.

- O que foi Ced, tu não tá com uma cara muito boa...

- Eu... é que... bem... eu estou...

- Você está com dor de barriga? Hemorróidas inflamadas?

- EU ESTOU APAIXONADO! DROGA! DÁ PRA FALAR SÉRIO UMA VEZ NA VIDA?

- Ô estressado. Desencana e abstrai. – falou, porém seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, um brilho de esperança. – Por quem, encanado?

- Por... por... por...

- CHEGA DE POR FALA LOGO, ENCANADO!

- VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE ISSO É DIFÍCIL PRA MIM, CHINAPAU.

- Hunf! Diz logo. Diz de qual casa é, fala aos poucos.

- Grifinória. – Cho sentiu o seu estômago afundar. – Qua...dribol.

- Uma das artilheiras? A Alícia?

- Não...

- Angel?

- QUER DEIXAR EU FALAR, POXA!

- Vai ser chato assim debaixo da cama. Mas... FALA LOGO!

- Go...

- Go o quê? Fala inglês. Moleque.

- EU ESTOU APAIXONADO PELO OLÍVIO WOOD! PRONTO FALEI!

- MAS ELE É UM GAROTO CEDRICO! – Cho estava horrorizada, seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas guardadas.

- E daí? Você acha que a culpa é minha? Eu não mando nos meus sentim... – Cedrico falava sozinho, pois Cho já estava na porta e antes de fechá-la gritou:

- EU TE ODEIO DIGGORY!

Cedrico se jogou em uma das poltronas. "Agora dei com os burros n'água!" pensou "Devia ter me lembrado das desconfianças da Cho gostar de mim. Bom o lado bom da coisa é que não são mais desconfianças."

Cedrico estava andando vagarosamente até o campo. Estava meio deprimido, perdera a amiga e as esperanças com o Olívio, afinal esse era o último dia e ano de Olívio em Hogwarts. Estava tão triste que esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpa não te vi.

- Ok Cedrico. – falou uma voz chorosa.

- Olívio? O que aconteceu? – os joelhos de Cedrico desmoronaram e foi um esforço enorme se manter em pé.

- Senta aqui, é muita coisa. – quando estavam acomodados no chão Olívio voltou a falar: - A Kat ela me deu um fora. Ela disse que está apaixonada por outro, pelo Terêncio Higgs.

- Que bom gosto, Sonserina!

- Não tira onda Cedrico. – disse meio que rindo.

- Sabe Olívio, briguei com a Cho. – Cedrico disse abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o horizonte.

- Por quê?

- Contei pra ela a verdade.

- Você se declarou?

- Não, tinha mentido para você... eu não gosto da Cho.

- Por que mentiu Cedrico?

- Meu caso é estranho de se entender... eu me apaixonei por alguém do mesmo sexo que eu... eu me apaixonei por...

- CALA A DROGA DA SUA BOCA, ENCANADO! – Cho veio gritando e correndo. – ESQUEÇA SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU DESISTI DE VOCÊ.

Cho pula e beija Cedrico. Olívio sai de perto e deixa os dois sozinhos. Cedrico chora quando percebe que Olívio havia saído. Ele não conseguiria encontrá-lo novamente. Ele se rendeu aos encantos da garota e começou a namorá-la. Mal sabia ele que essa seria sua última vez que veria Olívio Wood, porém Cedrico não podia dizer amor de sua vida, pois percebeu que tudo não passara de uma ilusão, curiosidade. Que o amor de sua vida foi e será até o fim do próximo ano uma chinesinha que fazia ele esquecer de tudo e de todos, uma garota que o fazia delirar, uma menina que conseguia consolá-lo de uma maneira gozadora, que a última imagem que veria a sua cabeça antes da morte seria a de Cho Chang.


End file.
